


What I Do For You, I Do For Me

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: In the end she comes straight back to him. Leaving everything behind so they can play this game again. And they’re still good at it, aren’t they?





	What I Do For You, I Do For Me

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**What I Do For You, I Do For Me**

**.**

**.**

In the end she comes straight back to him. Leaving everything behind so they can play this game again. And they’re still good at it, aren’t they?

He knows he should stop her from giving up her life, should stop her from giving herself up.  _(It’s self-destructive)._  And he really doesn’t deserve it.

But he doesn’t stop her.

Instead he welcomes her with open arms, telling her all the sweet things he knows she wants him to say. _(She got so easy to read over the years)._

And the truth is he has always been a selfish bastard. (Yes, old habits die hard).

**_._ **

**.**


End file.
